Since 1992, when the first image was posted on the Internet, methods for delivering media across computer networks have been developed, which continue to evolve. Today, video is one of the dominant forms of downloaded media due to greater network bandwidths coupled with a wide variety of available multimedia-capable devices. For instance, YouTube reports that as of January, 2012, 4 billion videos per day were viewed on its site alone—a number which continues to grow.
A prevalent standard used to support video downloads is Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) Live Streaming (HLS), which allows playback to begin on a client device before a video is received in its entirety. HLS, as described in Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) Internet Draft HTTP Live Streaming publication (Pantos & May; ver. 10; Oct. 15, 2012-Apr. 18, 2013, and all subsequent versions (collectively referred herein to as HLS, the HLS draft specification, or the HLS standard)), is a client-driven protocol that divides a video presentation into discreet chunks, which can be downloaded separately and played in sequential order. While this approach makes effective use of network resources on average, spikes in bandwidth utilization occur when client devices switch between different variant streams while playing media presentations.
When transitioning from one variant stream to another with a different encoded bitrate under the HLS standard, a client device downloads multiple, at least one from each variant stream, media segments that correspond to the same portion of the media presentation being played. This enables the client device to synchronize the video and audio between variant streams for a seamless transition during playback. A disadvantage of this approach is that the simultaneous download of multiple media segments from different variant streams that correspond to the same portion of the media presentation results in elevated use of network bandwidth.
Further, if the client device is transitioning to a variant stream that has a higher encoded bitrate than the one it is transitioning from, the client device often requests additional media segments from the new variant stream that have the same media content as media segments it has already downloaded from the previous variant stream. This is done so that the client device can purge its buffer of lower-bitrate media segments, which expedites its transition to higher-bitrate playback. Downloading these additional media segments that have duplicate media content in close time proximity to one another, however, compounds the problem of increased demand placed on network resources.
Accordingly, there is a need for a novel method and apparatus for streaming media content to client devices.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are rendered for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention. In addition, the description and drawings do not necessarily require the order illustrated. It will be further appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.